


I'm With You

by TroubleMayker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and jongin is a shy bab, i live for shy jongin, kyungsoo is part of the theatre club, mentions of lots of other idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMayker/pseuds/TroubleMayker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kyungsoo meets Jongin, the younger boy is talking to Yunho and Changmin. He looks nervous, tan face stained with a blush, and he can’t seem to look the two theatre club members in the face. He is staring at his shoes, and keeps rubbing the back of his neck just to give his hands something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kyungsoo meets Jongin, the younger boy is talking to Yunho and Changmin. He looks nervous, tan face stained with a blush, and he can’t seem to look the two theatre club members in the face. He is staring at his shoes, and keeps rubbing the back of his neck just to give his hands something to do. Kyungsoo can understand; both Yunho and Changmin are older, and extremely popular members of the club. They’re actually the ones that started the theatre club in their first year, but they’re third years now and will be leaving the school soon. They don’t want their club to die out though, and are always trying to get more people to join.

That’s how Kyungsoo joined the theatre club. He had just been joking around with Baekhyun and Chanyeol one lunchtime, singing little improvised songs, when Yunho and Changmin had appeared out of nowhere practically begging them to take part in club activities. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, he was good at singing, and he enjoyed entertaining people. The plays they performed were always fun, though Kyungsoo never tried for a lead role. He was too short – too squishy – to play the hero. Those roles were always left to the experienced third years like the charismatic Minho, beautiful Taeyeon, handsome Siwon, talented Victoria or flamboyant Heechul.

Jongin doesn’t seem like the type to play a hero either though. He’s handsome, from this distance at least, but he doesn’t have an aura of confidence, or much of an aura at all. His shoulders are pulled in and his back is slightly hunched. As Kyungsoo gets closer, he can see Jongin is shaking his head and bowing apologetically, dark hair falling into his eyes. It becomes obvious pretty quickly that Yunho and Changmin are trying to get him to join, but Jongin is having none of it. The third years are persistent though, and Kyungsoo takes pity, deciding to bail out Jongin who looks like he wants to run away as quick as possible.

“Yunho-hyung, Changmin-hyung,” Kyungsoo calls, immediately catching their attention. They wave him over, both grinning happily while Jongin just looks confused and a little bit relieved.

“Kyungsoo! Great timing,” Yunho says, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shaking him for a moment in greeting before continuing, “This is Jongin. He’s a first year, and apparently he can _dance_. Not just dance, but _dance_. Yixing won’t stop going on about him, but I can’t convince him to join theatre. Help me out, Kyungsoo! Tell him how much fun you have in the club!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, smiling a bit, and turns to face Jongin. Up close, he’s even more handsome. And taller than Kyungsoo, despite being in the year below him. Damn. The kid is looking at him desperately, and Kyungsoo feels bad for him. Yunho and Changmin can be overbearing even at the best of times, but when they talk about the theatre club it goes to a whole new level.

“I’m sure the club can survive without Jongin if he doesn’t want to join,” Kyungsoo says, watching as Jongin relaxes a little, relief clear in his eyes. “From what I’ve heard, Taemin has already gotten every other dancer in the school to join, so it’s not like you really need any more.”

Yunho pouts, actually _pouts_ , but seems to decide that Kyungsoo is right.

“Find me or Chagmin is you change your mind,” he calls out before walking off with Changmin. Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, who is still red in the face, but his shoulders are less hunched. He glances at Kyungsoo and gives a small smile.

“Umm, thanks, Kyungsoo-hyung,” he says quietly, unsurely, and Kyungsoo decides he likes Jongin’s voice, especially when it’s saying his name. He smiles back.

“Don’t worry about it. Yunho and Changmin are a little over dramatic, but they won’t bother you anymore if you really don’t want to join,” he says, and Jongin nods before shuffling nervously on the spot. It’s lunchtime, and Kyungsoo was on his way to the cafeteria when he came upon this scene.

“If you don’t have anywhere else to go, you should come to the cafeteria with me,” he says, and Jongin stares at him in bewilderment before going red again. Kyungsoo thinks it’s kind of adorable.

“Are you sure? I mean– I won’t be a bother?” Jongin has tucked his hands into the sleeves of his school jumper, and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Not at all. The more the merrier. Come on,” he begins walking, glancing back to make sure Jongin is following. The first year has a small smile on his face as he follows just a step behind Kyungsoo. They get to the cafeteria quickly, and Kyungsoo spots his friends immediately. Chanyeol’s head sticks out like a sore thumb, a beacon that guides him to their table. He and Baekhyun are laughing about something when they arrive, but quiet down when they see Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“Oh, Soo, you’ve brought a friend,” Chanyeol says, smiling kindly at Jongin. Baekhyun scoots over to Chanyeol’s side of the table so Kyungsoo and Jongin can sit opposite them.

“Yeah, this is Jongin. Jongin, this is Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo introduces, chuckling when Jongin begins to bow formally towards them, head nearly hitting the table. His hair is a mess now, and Kyungsoo wants to push it back, but keeps his hands to himself. Instead, he asks Jongin about dancing.

“Oh, dancing? Well, it’s just a hobby. It’s– I’m in the dance club,” he stammers.

“Apparently Yixing couldn’t stop talking about him,” Kyungsoo explains to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who ooh and aww in wonder. They’re easily impressed, and are quick to give praise. By the time they’re done complimenting Jongin, he’s gone completely red again and is covering his face with his hands. Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s back and jokingly tells Baekhyun and Chanyeol to stop bullying the first year.

“Eh? I hardly think calling him the best dancer of the century is bullying,” Baekhyun argues, wide grin on his face. Chanyeol is quick to back his partner in crime up.

“We’re just stating facts here, Kyungsoo. If Jongin managed to get Yixing to notice him, then he’s obviously a _prodigy_ ,” and Jongin, who was just beginning to pull his hands down, puts them straight back up, but now Kyungsoo can see he is giggling a bit. It makes him look younger, like he shouldn’t be in high school yet.

The conversation soon changes topic to a prank Baekhyun and Chanyeol pulled on Jongdae earlier in the week during theatre. They won’t reveal all, but apparently it involved flour and honey. Kyungsoo shudders, glad that they know better than to try and prank him. Although he’s short, Kyungsoo can throw a mean punch, and has put both Chanyeol and Baekhyun in a choke hold more than enough times to teach them not to mess with him.

Jongin looks half amused, half horrified at the story, and Kyungsoo thinks this is probably not in any way making him more likely to join the theatre club. Kyungsoo’s about to ask if they got caught when the bell goes. Jongin jumps a little, then stands up along with Kyungsoo and the two opposite them.

“We’re off to Biology. What lesson do you have, Jongin?” Baekhyun asks as they make their way out of the cafeteria. Jongin scrunches his nose in thought.

“Maths,” he says after a moment, and this is in the opposite direction of the science block, so they soon part ways. Kyungsoo watches Jongin for a moment, the way his shoulders tense once more as he walks down the crowded hallway.

“Awwh, I feel like I’ve adopted that first year,” Baekhyun says after a moment, and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow.

“What?”

“They’re like puppies, all lost and naïve,” Baekhyun coos and leans against Chanyeol. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Sometimes he wonders why he’s friends with these weirdos. Then he remembers they’ve known each other since the first day of primary school. Then he keeps wondering why he’s friends with these weirdos.

As they enter the classroom though, Kyungsoo can’t help but think of what Baekhyun said. He imagines Jongin as a puppy, and he can’t help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally back with chapter two! Please enjoy!

The second time Kyungsoo meets Jongin, the first year is carrying an armful of folders and papers. He looks kind of lost, and is struggling to hold onto everything. When he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo from across the hall, he goes a bit red and ducks his head in embarrassment. Kyungsoo makes his way over to see if Jongin needs any help.

“Hey Jongin. That looks heavy. Here, I can carry some,” when Jongin doesn’t protest, Kyungsoo carefully grabs about half of the folders from the younger boy’s arms, smiling when he sputters out a quiet thank you, face red.

“Where are you off to?” Kyungsoo asks, shuffling the folders around in his arms a bit to get them comfortable.

“I– I just need to– some hyungs asked me to give these folders to Ms. Kwon,” Jongin replies, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes shyly. Kyungsoo frowns a bit. It doesn’t seem very nice to make one first year carry so much. Those hyungs should have done it themselves, or at least helped Jongin out.

Kyungsoo knows where Ms. Kwon’s office is, and begins to walk. Jongin follows after a moment, nervously glancing at Kyungsoo every few seconds. Kyungsoo smiles every time their eyes meet, and eventually Jongin smiles too. His smile is very nice, turning his eyes into happy half crescents and making his face look softer.

“So, why do these need to get to Ms. Kwon?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, nodding to the folders in his arms. Jongin shrugs and begins to chew his lip.

“It’s just for dance club. There’s lots of, umm, sign-up sheets, and letters for some out-of-school activities the club offers,” he manages, and Kyungsoo lets out an interested hum. He’s never really been all that interested in dance, but he’s seen how passionate some members of the theatre club are about it, most notably Taemin.

He wonders what Jongin looks like when he’s dancing. Right now, the first year looks stiff and awkward, just a bundle of nerves, but Kyungsoo has seen some dancers become completely different people once they begin to move to the music. And Jongin has quite a nice body; tall and handsome, with muscles which can just be seen through his school uniform. His physique certainly alludes to him being a great dancer.

Kyungsoo is broken out of his reverie when they arrive outside Ms. Kwon’s room. Jongin gently moves all the folders onto one arm and knocks the door. It’s opened a moment later to reveal Kwon Boa. She’s a rather small lady, but she has helped choreograph for the theatre club before, and is well known as a fantastic dance teacher. She smiles when she sees Jongin, and waves him in. Kyungsoo follows.

“Jongin, good to see you. You did so well in dance yesterday,” Jongin bites his lip at the praise, ducking his head shyly. “Are those the folders I asked for? You can just put them down over there.”

The two of them stack their folders on the desk, careful to balance them properly before letting go. When they turn back to Ms. Kwon, she has sat down and is watching the two of them with a smile.

“It’s good to see you’ve made a friend. Thanks for bringing all of this, you two,” Ms. Kwon pushes her hair behind her ear before gently gesturing with her hand for them to leave. “I don’t want to take up anymore of your time. Have a nice day, kids.”

Kyungsoo bows lightly before leaving, holding the door open for Jongin. Once they reach the end of the corridor, Kyungsoo checks his watch. It’s just past 3:30pm.

“So, are you doing anything this afternoon?” He asks casually, sticking his hands in his pockets. Jongin looks up sharply, startled at the question. He seems to think for a moment before shaking his head.

“Just going to study for a while,” he says, shrugging. Kyungsoo hums to show he has heard, and slows down. He pulls his bag in front of him and fishes around in its pockets till he finds his phone. Jongin watches curiously, head tilted to the side as Kyungsoo pulls out the smartphone.

“Do you want to exchange numbers?” He asks, smiling. “We – Chanyeol, Baekhyun and I – usually hang out on the weekends and stuff. It would be cool if you’d come along too.”

Jongin looks shocked, mouth opening and closing but not making any noise for several seconds. Kyungsoo leans a bit closer, concerned that he’s pushed too far and scared Jongin away, but the taller boy coughs into his hand and seems to gather himself.

“Umm, ahh, well, I mean, sure,” he sputters, cheeks heating up and cringing at the broken sentence. Kyungsoo smiles tentatively, unlocking his phone and opening up a new contact. Jongin bites his lip, seeming to think hard for a moment, then he hesitantly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his own phone. He stares at it for several seconds, then looks back up to Kyungsoo.

“Ah, here’s my number, hyung,” he lists it off carefully, and Kyungsoo repeats it back to make sure he’s got it right. Once it’s confirmed, he saves it and smiles brightly at Jongin. It feels kind of odd, becoming so friendly around someone he’s only known for a few days, and spoken to for only a few minutes at most, but Kyungsoo keeps thinking about what Baekhyun said about puppies, and finds that he doesn’t really mind. Jongin is kind of shy and really cute, and Kyungsoo really wants to find out more about him.

They end up walking to the school gates together, and Kyungsoo regales him with colourful accounts of the pranks Baekhyun and Chanyeol have pulled over the years. Jongin is laughing more freely now, eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiles. Kyungsoo smiles too, and pauses as they exit the school grounds.

“I’m this way,” he nods to the left, where his house is a ten minute walk away. Jongin blinks a few times before taking a step in the same direction.

“Me too,” he says, smiling shyly. “Do you want to, umm, walk home together?”

Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically, nudging Jongin’s shoulder playfully before taking off. Jongin follows a step behind, the last of his giggles slowly dying off. Eventually they’re walking side by side in a comfortable silence. Kyungsoo stops constantly to point out things he finds interesting. A pretty flower, an ice cream shop he really likes, the bus stop he used to wait at every morning on the way to primary school, a small puppy. The last one really gets Jongin’s attention, and he watches it with longing eyes till it’s out of sight.

Jongin eventually begins to point things out as well. A cloud the shape of a butterfly, a small bookshop Kyungsoo has never noticed, the quiet park that neither have been to since they were little. Kyungsoo is so caught up in talking with Jongin he nearly misses his road.

“Oh, I’m just down here,” he says apologetically when he realises where they are, slowing down. “Ah, it was nice walking with you. I’ll text you later about any plans Baekhyun and Chanyeol cook up.”

Jongin nods, rubbings the back of his neck for a moment before waving gently. He’s got a small smile on his face.

“Thank you for walking with me. I – I’ll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo hyung,” and then he’s off, head down and walking fast. Kyungsoo thinks the tips of Jongin’s ears are red, and chuckles softly to himself as he walks the rest of the way home.


End file.
